Cherry Flavored Tears
by Legend Five
Summary: How could she? The boy who protected her, loved her. Was now at breaking point, because of her. What a monster. Sorry Short one-shot to get the creative juices flowing. Read and Review.


The sobs of the boy could be heard around the corner. Sakura slowly made her way into his room, holding the letter in her hand tightly, and what she saw tore at her heart. Naruto. The boy who normally is always smiling at her, and protecting her is crying. The mask that covered his feelings of pain and sadness was shattered. Guilt hit her hard, She didn't mean to hurt him so badly.

"_After all Naruto has done for me this is how I repay him?"_

Naruto's sobbing became louder, he wanted to cry out all the pain, all the suffering that he received. Not only from Sakura but from the villagers too, all that he held in he wanted to let out. His knees were soaked from crying, he could taste the saltiness of his tears, but he didn't care. He was so wrapped up in in his emotions that Sakura entered the room unnoticed.

Tears stung at her eyes. Guilt punched at her heart and squeezed it hard. She wanted to cry with him, share his pain so that he wouldn't be so alone; but she couldn't not without apologizing first.

"_How blind could I be?Naruto is the only boy who hasn't made fun of me. He never hurt me, I should of noticed him but I was too stupid chasing after Sasuke. He even put my happiness in front of his own."_

The pink haired kunochi moved slowly closer to the boy, the closer she got the more she wanted to cry. Naruto's sobbing was too much to bear. How could a monster like her do so much damage to a pure hearted person like him? Fear made itself present in Sakura's heart, her mind started to imagine the worst.

"_What if he doesn't forgive me? The only boy that never hurt me or complained about who I am and how I look, what if I lose him? I don't want to lose the boy I l-love."_ Tears started to flow freely from her eyes. The girl let out a choked sob, she couldn't lose Naruto she just couldn't, he was a part of her life and she wanted him to be in her life forever.

Sakura finally reached Naruto, his back was turned to her, she wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything thing is alright, that she was sorry that she treated him horribly, that she loved him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head on his back. Naruto didn't stop, it was like no one existed, that the hug she was just giving him didn't do anything at all.

"N-Naruto-kun" she choked between sobs, Sakura added the suffix to his name, showing that she really cared now.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," her words wavered as tears began to hold her voice, the back of Naruto's black shirt became soaked from her tears. The pink haired girl began to wail, but was muffled by Naruto. The boy just kept crying and crying, as if someone would hear him, and give him all that he wanted. A family, a good friend, a girl to call his own, and most importantly some love.

Tears flowed freely from both teens, but a few minutes the wails and sobs began to slow down. The tears had stopped coming and sniffs could be heard as there emotions began to balance out once more. All this time Sakura hadn't let go of the blond boy, her hug made the boy calm down enough to actually speak.

"Why did you come for me?" he had asked, his voice still solemn, " I thought I was a demon boy who deserved to die alone." tears threatened to fall once again.

Another pang of pain and guilt struck her, she knew who Naruto was, he was no where close to be a demon, but did she really sound that evil? The event played across her mind's eye, over and over again. She let out a small choked sob, "I'm really, really, sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean it, I never wanted to hurt you ever."

"so why did you say it?" he said back,

"I don't know, please forgive me, I'm so sorry." she pleaded, nothing was more important than to get Naruto's trust and love back.

"so, why did you come for me?" he asked again, his voice still a scratchy from the wailing.

"because," she began, " Naruto I can't live without you, even though I said you were annoying and hit you so many times, I couldn't bear to live without you. You were my hope, my strength, my courage. You always gave me a reason to move on. I was so blind to this before but Naruto ever since Sasuke left, I realized that- that, I love you."

The girl had finally confessed, all that she held her breath. Hoping that Naruto would still hold the same feelings for her. Naruto stood up, bringing both of them to their feet. He turned around while still in her arms, and he looked her straight in the eyes. His blue ocean orbs met her jade green orbs, silence fell throughout Konoha as they awaited his four words, "I love you too Sakura-chan."

Both of them closed the space between them, and a sweet chaste kiss was shared between the two. Tears began to force their way through Sakura's closed eyes but these weren't tears of sadness, but of joy. Joy in the fact that she could spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Tears of the beautiful girl fell on top of the forgotten card that had confessed her love for him.

A/N: Something to throw out there, a little short story/drabble. I hope you liked it.

This is Legend and I'm out


End file.
